Dyskusja:Biały Kot/@comment-77.114.47.148-20191024180608
Ludzie!! Normalnie mam ciary po trailerze! Wszystko było niesamowite, dość szybko pokazane i tak naprawdę nie wiem dokładnie co się dzieje, ale wyodrębnię parę rzeczy do omówienia. Kto nie oglądał, to to jest DUŻY SPOILER, więc radzę się zastanowić czy czytać. UWAGA! Nie mam pojęcia czy to jest ukazane chronologicznie, czy nie są jakieś niespodzianki w postaci ukrytej retrospekcji, więc rozbijam to na części. 1) Adrien zmieniający się w CK, by uratować Mari od akumy - mam wrażenie, że wcześniej była między nimi jakaś rozmowa albo w liście Mari poprosiła go o takową, lecz nie doczekała się, bo Gabriel nie pozwolił wyjść Adrienowi do niej, bądź sam ochroniarz jej nie wpuścił, a Adrien nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. To wyzwoliło smutek w Mari i stała się potencjalną ofiarą. Możliwe też, że trochę się ''rozczarowali" w czasie potencjalnej rozmowy, bo w urywku widać Adriena przed domem, zanim rzucił się, by ją ratować. Widać też, że Marinette nie ucieka przed akumą, będąc jak sparaliżowaną ze strachu. Może to oznaczać, że to co sobie "powiedzieli" bardzo nią wstrząsnęło i nie ma sił na jakikolwiek ruch. Zastanawiające jest też to, że Adrien już nie dba o to czy ktoś go zauważy, nawet ojciec czy Mari. Może w emocjach ujawnili się przed sobą i dlatego Mari była smutna, bo Adrien pokochał Biedronkę i myśli, że jej samej już nie zdoła? 2) Biedronka z Bunnix i BIAŁY KOT - tu zaczyna się problem, bo mogę się jedynie domyślać czy to przyszłość czy potencjalna teraźniejszość alternatywna. Gdy stoją na dachu budynku, widać wokoło zalane miasto - miasto po katastrofie. Biały Kot siedzi na krawędzi, jakby zatopiony we własnych myślach. Nawiasem mówiąc, twórcy przerośli moje oczekiwania. Wiadomo było, że będzie miał biały strój, ale włosy też mu zbielały, a oczy stały się nienaturalnie niebiesko-błękitne, więc wygląda trochę upiornie, lecz naprawdę niesamowicie. Potem jest to spotkanie Biedry z Kotem. Uderzyło mnie jego zachowanie. Sposób jego poruszania się, ale i wyraz twarzy (lekki uśmiech, dość dziwny, jakby było lekko nieświadomy, szybko zmieniający się w złość) nasuwa mi myśl o lekkim zwariowaniu czy psychicznym wstrząsie. Jakim, to za chwilę. Biedronka jest totalnie zaskoczona i dopiero jak BK sięga do jej kolczyków, odpycha go. I tu zaczynają się sceny walki, które to najbardziej mnie zaskoczyły. Po pierwsze, Kotaklizm Białego Kota to już nie mierna moc Czarnego Kota, niszcząca przy dotknięciu prawą ręką. BK wytwarza pomiędzy dłońmi skoncentrowaną kulę energii, z której wystrzela promień zagłady, tak silny że Biedronka musi uciekać, a wyzwolona energia rozchodzi się z dachu na całe miasto (Uważam to za najlepszy fragment i mam ogromną nadzieję, że normalny Czarny Kot dojdzie kiedyś do takiego poziomu). 3) Obecność Bunnix - jak wyżej wspomniałam, mogła ona przenieść Biedronkę do przyszłości albo też do... alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Dlaczego? Patrząc na kolejne odcinki (Loveater i Miracle Queen), jest tu dużo niejasności. Po pierwsze, Adrien w Loveater mówi, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział Mari w rozpuszczonych włosach, a ma ona takie, gdy ratuje ją przed akumą. Po drugie, Czarny Kot jest w kryjówce WC i dowiaduje się o swojej matce, o czym nie ma mowy w finale. Nie sądzę też, że po takim odkryciu był on w stanie opanować się przy Władcy Ciem i nie ujawnić się przed nim przypadkowo. A gdyby tak się stało, to WC dowie się, że Czarny Kot to jego syn. I tego już nie naprawi Niezwykła Biedronka, co mogłoby się stać w przypadku CK, bo jak widzimy w pozostałych odcinkach, uwolnione od akum osoby często są zdezorientowane i nie pamiętają co się przed chwilą stało i co tu robią, więc z CK byłoby to samo, ale nie z osobami z otoczenia. Po trzecie, miasto, do którego przeniosła Biedronkę Bunnix. To nadal Paryż, ale wygląda na nierzeczywiste i jak z filmów science fiction. Gdy z budynku rozchodzi się fala uderzeniowa, w tle można zobaczyć jakby zatopioną w części wieżę Eiffla. Też sam budynek, na którym walczą bohaterowie, w większości jest ze szkła, tak samo reszta. Nie widać nic poza wodą i nielicznymi ocalałymi budowlami. Do tego cała sceneria jest utrzymana w biało-niebieskich barwach, jakby coś zmieniło się w powietrzu. Wygląda to jakby świat zamarzł (podobne wrażenie było w Mrożycielu, ale tam rzeczywiście miasto BYŁO zamrożone). 4) Czarny Kot i Władca Ciem przy Emilie Agreste - Pierwsza moja myśl to retrospekcja, ale może podchodzić pod to, co napisałam wyżej. To też jest najbardziej prawdopodobny powód zaakumizowania CK. Widać tam, że Władca Ciem coś mówi do Czarnego Kota, prawdopodobnie wyjaśnia dlaczego potrzebne są mu Miracula obu bohaterów. Czarny Kot, co oczywiste jest zszokowany i... kończy się spoiler, a także moje przemyślenia. To co tu napisałam to tylko moje "teorie spiskowe", które pewnie w większości się nie sprawdzą, ale może niektóre... Kto wie.